As is well realized, there are many different styles and configurations of recreational water boards such as surfboards, boogie boards, sailboards and the like, which are used for recreational purposes in either floating on a very large body of water or for moving through the water, as the case may be. The instant invention is equally applicable to these various different types and kinds of recreational water boards, and enables the boards to be supported or positioned in a prescribed manner.
With most, if not all recreational water boards, it is frequently desirable to apply a coating of wax or other appropriate material to the top or bottom or both such surfaces in order to enable the user to firmly stand on one surface and to enhance the board's ability to easily and smoothly move through the water. Such wax as applied to the top or bottom surface of a water board, makes such surface tacky or sticky. If the waxed surface then comes in contact with loose sand or other materials on the beach, it becomes very rough and undesirable. Further, such foreign material is very difficult to remove because the wax necessarily is made to be impervious to water so as to not dissolve therein. Thus, if the board is haphazardly laid on the sand beach, considerable work is required to return the board to its desired smooth condition.